


What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom

by suzymaria85



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bedroom, Birthday, Crimson Peak Inspired, Dominance, F/M, Gay Bar, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzymaria85/pseuds/suzymaria85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is turning 20 and her friend Vanessa takes her to a bar in London that's famous among homosexuals and celebrities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfiction includes gay men but no gay sex is involved!

Sarah and her friend, Vanessa, had just landed on Heathrow Airport. Trip to Milwaukee to London took almost 24 hours. Both of them were quite tired but instead of going to sleep, they wanted to explore the city of London. They checked in to their hotel, which was in Westminster, and started to get ready for the sight-seeing.  

"Sarah? I was browsing through the London guide book and I found a quite interesting place that I want us to go", Vanessa said.

"Oh, yeah? What's it called? And where is it?" Sarah replied from the bathroom.

"It's in Soho, so we have to take the tube or a bus. It's called 'Little Italy'. This says that you can get the best coffee in the world from there. The decorations are plain but it's very cozy and warm looking place."

"Really, a coffee house? Don't you think it's a bit too.. boring?" Sarah said while coming out from the bathroom.

"Boring? This place is so not boring! It's not just a coffee house, it's a bar as well, open 24/7! It's very famous among homosexuals. And celebrities! I checked from their website and looked through the pictures about the celebs that goes there. There's Guy Ritchie, the tv chef Gok Wan and Martin Freeman!"

"What?! Martin Freeman goes there? Holy hell.. wow. Okay, we can go there but I'm not keeping my hopes up, though", Sarah said.

 

While the girls were walking to the nearest Tube station, they looked at the sights; there were the Westminster Abbey and Big Ben, the London Eye, the River Thames, the Buckingham Palace. They also made some plans about which sights they want to see. 

They came to the Tube station, went down the stares and checked the Underground map on the wall to know, on which station they should stop to get to Soho. They sat down on the bench and waited for the next train. The whole place, the whole city was completely new to them and Sarah had goose bumps all over her body for being so excited that she's finally there, in the home town of her favorite actor.  _"Oh, god.. I can't believe I'm in London. Freaking.. London! Oh shit.. What if I meet Tom?! No no, he's probably either on vacation some where far far away or filming a new movie some where even farther.. a girl can only wish, though.."_

 

While they were waiting, two men came over.

"Hello, ladies! Is this seat taken?" asked the other man, a little chubby with golden brown hair and a very thick British accent, which made the girls smile.

"No. Please", Vanessa said and moved more closer to Sarah so the guys could sit down.

"How do we know when to step out from the Tube? Do they have announcement, which stop is which? Or are we just going to circle the whole London inside the Tube..?" Sarah asked Vanessa.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help over hearing. Is this the first time for you in London?" the chubby guy asked.

"Yes. Never been here before", Vanessa said.

"Oh, how cool! Hi, I'm Gary. And this is Will", Gary said and shook the girls' hands, as did Will. "Where are you heading at?"

"Well, we were thinking Soho", Sarah said.

"Really? Us too! Don't worry, we will know when to leave the Tube", Gary said and smiled. 

 

When the train came, they all went in and since there wasn't any seats left, they had to stand. Will and Gary instantly grabbed the handle hanging from the roof, when Vanessa and Sarah didn't.

"I suggest for you to hold on to something", Will smirked. "The Tube isn't too slow, you know."

Sarah and Vanessa were quick enough to grab the handle just before the Tube took off and it really was fast, in every meaning of the word.

"See, you two would be lying on the floor right now", Will laughed.

 

It took three stops until they left the Tube. They climbed up the stairs to the street and the girls were all mixed-up for not knowing where they were.

"So, where to?" Gary asked.

"Um.. Where are we, exactly?" Sarah asked.

Gary walked behind her, grabbed her shoulders and moved her to a new direction and pointed on front.

"You see that large building with the big billboards and neon lights ahead of you? Right there. That's the Piccadilly Circus. And if you look at this Underground sign, you can see that it says "Soho". So, you're in Soho and quite center of it", Gary said and smiled to her.

Vanessa picked out the London guide from her bag and searched for the address to their destination.

"We need to go to the.. umm.. how's that spelled? Fr--Firth--"

"Frith Street?" Gary and Will shouted from one mouth.

"Yeah, that's it. Frith Street. 22 Frith Street to be exact", Vanessa said.

Will and Gary looked at each other.

"You girls do know that's it's sort of a gay bar? Right?", Will said.

"Oh, yes, we know but we still want to go and see what's going on in there. It says here that the coffee you get from there are the best of the best and.. well, it's Sarah's birthday and it would be awesome if we met even one celebrity in there", Vanessa stated.

"Yes, well, a lot of celebrities does go there. Last week there was Benedict Cumberbatch and Emma Watson visiting. So, if you're lucky enough, you might as well meet someone", Gary said. "Besides, Little Italy is our stamping ground. You see, Will is my boyfriend."

While the four of them were walking towards the bar, Gary and Will constantly had to remind the girls to watch out for the traffic.

"Shit! The cars are going the wrong way! I haven't gotten used to this reversed traffic and probably never will!" Sarah shouted.

 

When they came to the Frith Street, Sarah and Vanessa saw that it was full of old shops and boutiques and little coffee houses. They stopped in front of the Little Italy. There were two flags of Italy hanging above the front door and the bar itself was blank and looked really cold from the outside.

They stepped in and the warmth and people chattering and laughing hit their faces. The place was small but, like the guide book said, very cozy.

They went to the bar counter and the guys took a large pint of ale and the girls took espressos. There was one side table left so they went sitting over the velvety blue soft arm chairs. They started chatting and getting know to each other better and one Tom Hiddleston slipped out from Sarah's mouth.

"Oh, you're a fan, eh? You must have seen the new gifs about the sex scenes then? I mean, that ass if worth of seeing on the big screen when Crimson Peak comes out!" Gary said and started giggling with Will.

"What sex scenes?? And what gifs?? Apparently I've missed something.. big time!" Sarah squeaked.

"Are you honestly saying that you haven't seen the gifs? And you call yourself a fan?" Will said and pretended to be horrified. 

"You better show me those gifs right now or you'll find that pint from you ass! Sorry, ARSE!" Sarah laughed. "Come on, be a good sport and show me."

Will picked out the phone from his pocket and browsed it through.

"Okay, here's one."

Will gave his phone to Sarah and what she saw on the screen made her knees go week. And horny.

In the gif, Tom, or Thomas Sharpe, was climbing Edith up and looking at her like a predator.

"Swipe from right to left to see the next gif", Will said.

Sarah did as she was told and the next gif was even worse. A close up of him kissing Edith. She swiped to see the next one and she nearly fell from her seat. That man was literally grinding her and did his damn snake hips move. And Sarah seeing his ass, was enough for her.

"Holy... fucking... hell... uuugghhh, why, WHY in the million years did I had to watch these gifs??! Now I want him even more! Dear god in heaven if I ever get the chance to meet him.. Nothing is left from that poor man after I've finished with him", Sarah whined.

All four of them kept on talking and daydreaming about Tom and people went out and came in to the bar. All of the sudden, a tall and lean man came in. No one saw his face, but the color of his hair and the way he was dressed caught Sarah's attention. The mysterious man went over one table and started talking to the people sitting around it.

"Ask him to join us", Will whispered to Gary.

"You promise to behave?", Gary asked.

"Yes, yes, it's been so long since the last time we talked with him. Tell him, I'll by him a beer", Will smirked.

"You know that guy? Who is he? Haven't seen his face but from behind, he looks kinda hot to me", Sarah said.

Vanessa looked at the man as well and she recognized him immediately.

"Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough who he is. Just wait and see. And try not to faint", Will said with a wink.

Sarah felt a very unpleasant twist in her gut.  _'Try not not faint...?'_

As Gary went over him and the man turned around, Sarah nearly burst to tears. Tears of excitement, tears of happiness, tears of fear. They came over to their table and Sarah didn't know where to look. Should she look to his eyes? His shirt? His hands? His crotch? She just stared at him, not able to think about anything. Vanessa looked at Sarah and wondered if she should hold her still.

"Will, go get that beer. Tom, this is Sarah and Vanessa. Girls, this is Tom. But I think no introduction is needed", Gary smiled.

"Hi, Vanessa! I'm Tom", he said and shook Vanessa's hand.

"Hi, Tom! I've heard a lot about you", Vanessa said with a slight laugh.

"Hello, Sarah. Always nice to meet a fan", Tom said, took her hand and kissed it.

Sarah just sat there. No words were coming out, she wasn't even sure if she was breathing. She felt his soft lips on her hand and inside her, she was screaming. She knew that she probably looked like an ass but she just couldn't help it. She had been a fan of Tom's for over a year now and her biggest dream was to get the chance to meet him. But her reaction wasn't exactly the kind of what she thought it would be.

Luckily, Tom was very understanding. His smile remained very warm and he waited patiently for the moment Sarah gets to be herself again. Meanwhile, Will came back with a large pint and handed it out to Tom.

"So, ladies. As you might have noticed, Will and I know Tom. He's really nice bloke. And he's single", Gary said and pushed Sarah gently on her arm which woke her up.

"Wh-- what..? You.. he.. oh god..", Sarah whined and buried her face to her hands.

She heard how others were laughing around her and she felt herself even more embarrassed. Then she felt someone wrapping an arm around her. She automatically thought that it was Gary's arm, so she lifted her head to see the world again. Only that it wasn't Gary that was holding her.

"Oh my god..!!" Sarah squeaked and buried her face to her hands again.

"She just saw the new gifs of Crimson Peak, including the Hiddles-butt one", Will said to Tom.

"Oh god..!" Sarah said again.

"Hiddles-butt? Hmm. That's a new one. I like it", Tom said, followed by the famous 'eheheheh'.

"Oh my god...", Sarah kept on saying, still keeping her face against her hands.

"Sarah, I know that you vocabulary is a bit more wider that just 'oh god' ", Vanessa laughed.

"Oh go--", Sarah started. She finally took her hands off from her face. "Well.. I don't want to repeat the phrase 'oh fuck' all the time..", she said quietly with a shivery voice. She felt Tom's arm holding her tighter but wasn't able to look at him.

Though Sarah wasn't looking at Tom, he was looking at her. He saw straight away how beautiful she was. He had to struggle for not to make a sudden move to her, but he did know that he wouldn't be leaving alone from that bar. He wanted to take Sarah with him. He wanted to spend some 'alone time' with her.

"Come on now, lovers, let's take a picture. Sarah, give me your phone", Vanessa said.

"What? Wait, no! I don't.. I look like a vulture's ass right now and next to him I need to look more.. human", Sarah said.

"Don't worry about how you look, darling. To me, you look perfect. And very sexy", Tom whispered and made sure that only Sarah heard it.

Sarah quickly turned her head to look at him properly for the first time. She saw that devious smirk Tom had on his face. For some reason, she felt herself calming down. She looked at his deep blueish green eyes and let herself drown to them. She started to imagine of what he would be like with a woman, how he would act. Of what his lips would feel like against hers. Of what it would feel like to have him lying on top of her, to feel his weight on her. She started to breathe heavier. She didn't know why all of the sudden she felt like that, when just a moment ago she was a complete mess.

"Let's take that picture now", Sarah said, still looking at Tom.

Vanessa moved to the other side of the table and took few pictures. After she had taken pictures with Sarah's phone, Tom gave her his and they took a few more pictures.

When enough pictures was taken, they continued drinking their beverages and chatting. Tom wanted to know as much as possible about Sarah. He asked where their hotel was and how long they were planning to stay in London. He also asked for the occasion they came to London, and when Vanessa told that it was Sarah's birthday, the fire in his eyes broke out.

"You know, I have a present for you in my house that I'm sure you'd love. Would you like to come and get it?" Tom said. He tried to keep his voice smooth and calm. I will take you back to your hotel and sure Will and Gary will escort lovely Vanessa to the hotel as well. Right, guys?" Tom said.

"Oh, yes. Of course", Will and Gary said together. They all knew what he had in mind. They also saw that Sarah looked a bit insecure. 

When Will, Gary and Vanessa were leaving, Gary leaned over Sarah and whispered to her ear: "Don't worry, love. Tom really is a nice guy, he would never do anything that you don't want to do. Have fun."

When they left the bar, Sarah felt Tom's hand on her inner thigh, sliding it up and down and going dangerously near to her hot and pounding center.

"Let's leave this place. Otherwise I will fuck you right here", Tom said, his voice soft and low, his warm breath tickling Sarah's skin, giving her the chills.

"Mmhmm...", Sarah muttered.

When Sarah put her phone back to her purse, she felt Tom's tongue on her neck. She wanted him to keep on going, she wanted that tongue to go through her whole body, but she also knew that they couldn't continue there.

"Shall we?" Sarah said and stood up.

Tom smirked.

"Fuck.. yes..", he said and they left the bar.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tom put a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses on and walked a few steps ahead of Sarah, so no one could see them walking together. He lead her behind a corner, where his black Jaguar was. He told her to go sit on the back seat, where the windows were darkened, so no one could see her and the tabloids wouldn't get any gossips of Tom having a "secret young woman sitting at the back of his car". 

The trip from Soho to his house took a while because of the traffic and when he came at his place, Sarah just stared at the house. They still were in quite center of London, but still, it was very quiet area and there were trees and parks around it. It was a two-story, beautiful warm brown house made from brick and wood. Right next to the house was the garage, where he drove the car. He helped Sarah out from it and opened the side door for her, which lead them inside the main building. Sarah didn't even have time to look around when Tom took her hand and walked her to upstairs. He opened the bedroom door and just when Sarah got both of her feet inside the room, Tom slammed the door shut and pushed her against the wall.

Tom was just looking at Sarah and she could've sworn that the man was literally growling. She thought if she should say something. She was just listening to Tom's heavy breathing, hearing her own hear pounding in her chest. She wanted to look him in the eyes but she was too nervous to do so. But she did feel Tom's eyes all over her body.

"What ever I'm about to do with you, better make sure that not a single 'oh god' comes out of your mouth. Otherwise I will leave you hanging and never take you over the edge. Is that understood?" Tom said with a low, commanding voice.

"Yes..", Sarah whispered, looking at his feet, her whole body shaking.

"Look me in the eye and say it out loud", Tom said.

Sarah gulped, took a few deep breaths and looked at him. Tom's face was quarter of an inch away from hers and his eyes were almost black.

"Yes", Sarah said loudly.

Tom looked at her and nodded.

"Was this shirt expensive?" he asked, now looking at her lavender blue shirt and was playing with it's buttons.

"What, this one? No, this is some ancient shirt that I just threw on myself at the hotel", Sarah said.

"Oh, well that's good then. I'm sure you don't mind me doing this", Tom said and ripped the shirt open, making the buttons get loose.

While he did that, Sarah yelped. From it happening so quick and from excitement as well. She'd never experienced anything like that. She was now standing there, her shirt being torn to shreds and exposing her lilac shade push-up bras, buttons all over the floor.

Sarah saw how Tom's eyes exploded in flames when he saw her breasts in front of him. Tom licked his lips. He wanted to ravish her but he also wanted to be the gentleman. He looked at Sarah's eyes again and they both were breathing heavily. Sarah's eyes started to wonder towards Tom's bed behind him and when she tried to take the lead and go sit on the bed, Tom stopped her and pushed her back against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled.

"Well.. over there..", she said, pointing at the bed. 

Tom smirked, shook his head, took Sarah's hands and lead them to his waist. Sarah forced herself to look only at his eyes.

"Be a good girl and open them", Tom said.

With trembling hands, Sarah started to unbuckle his belt, opened the button and pulled down the zipper of his black jeans. While she was doing so, she felt how his cock was waking up. That magnificent part of his body of which she only have had wild dreams about. 

After Tom's jeans were opened, he pushed them all the way down. Sarah's hands remained on his waist and he grabbed the other one of them and pushed it down and helped her to grab the shaft. Sarah's eyes dropped down to his crotch and she saw the huge bulge shining through his boxer briefs. 

"Rub it", Tom breathed out.

Sarah slowly started to rub against his length over his boxers. She wanted to feel every inch of it. She studied it, she was palpating it. She did some deep strokes, from the tip to it's root, which made Tom feel weak from his knees. She saw how much he enjoyed it, so she took her hands under the band of his boxers and pushed them down. Tom was about to stop her doing it, for he wanted to be in charge, but he was too aroused to do so. Instead, a slight grunt came out of his mouth.

Sarah gently touched the serpent that was shooting out. The skin felt so smooth, almost if it was made out of velvet. She saw how the pre-cum was glowing on it's tip and she increased the pace of her strokes. At the same time, Tom's head dropped down and he closed his eyes; her touch felt so good. So good that he didn't want to let her go. So good that he was thinking if he should let her take him to his high peak just by touching him.

"Okhaystoph..." Tom said. His words came out in total blur but Sarah understood his command. Sarah let go of her grip and looked at him, apologizing.

Tom opened his eyes and looked at her. Sarah thought that he would back out and ask for her to leave. But what he did do, was that he opened the button of her jeans, pushed them down along with her panties, revealing everything to him. Tom went down on his knees and helped her to lift her right leg so he could take the pants completely off. When she lifted her leg, Tom licked the crook of her knee and a loud 'unngghh' came out of her lips. 

When he helped her to lift her left leg and threw the pile of pants across the room, he guided her leg over his shoulder and kissed and licked the delicate skin of her inner thigh, climbing up, tasting her, all the way to her screaming center. Sarah closed her eyes and bit her lip, getting ready for the sweet collision of Tom's wet tongue and her wet clit.

But just inches away from his target, he stopped and looked up at her.

"Remember the rules. No oh-god's or I will leave you hanging."

"Mmmm...", Sarah muttered and nodded her head.

Tom continued and started circling around her sweet area with his lips and tongue, but never going in and have a real taste of her. She wanted to move her hips to make his tongue go where she wanted it, but she also knew that if she'd do so, he would stop and never finish his work on her.

Just when Sarah started to curse in her mind, she felt his finger tickling at her entrance. Tom dipped one of his long digits inside her and when he felt how wet and ready she was for him, his gasped against her skin and his tongue darted out to finally taste her, pressing, circling and flicking her most sensitive spot.

With Tom's finger pumping in and out of her, bending it inside her to hit the sweet spot and his tongue teasing her clit, those two combined gave her a ground shaking orgasm. In her head, she was screaming the phrase 'oh god' but no words came out except loud moaning and whimpering. She didn't know where  she'd put her hands, so she grabbed a fistful of Tom's soft, wavy hair and pressed him even more closer to her, to get the few remaining sweet and burning seconds with her electric wave.

Tom carefully let Sarah ride her orgasm down before he took her leg off from his shoulder. He started climbing up, firmly holding Sarah and helped her stand on her feet. While coming upwards, he kissed every inch of her body. When he reached her breasts, he unhooked the and sucked the nipples and gently bit them, which made Sarah hiss though her teeth. He kept on climbing up, kissing her neck, leaving a wet trail with his tongue. 

Finally he kissed her on the lips, making her taste herself on him. His lips were so soft and he was such a wonderful kisser that Sarah felt she was melting. His tongue exploring her mouth, both of their tongues touching each other, playing together. While kissing her, Tom took a firm grip from her ass and lifted her up to his lap and pinned her against the wall, slowly guiding his manhood inside of her.

"Oh you're so wet.. and hot.. and.. ooohhh so tight..", Tom panted. "You can now forget the rules. Shout and scream what ever you wish, as loud as you wish. Come on love, release the cat in you." 

Tom started thrusting slowly at first, to let her lady parts adjust with his length and thickness. But Sarah couldn't wait. She started to buck her hips against his.

"Oh, for the love of fuck! Fuck me already, Hiddleston! Fuck me good! Give me all you've got!" she commanded.

"Oh, so not just a sweet little pussy cat is pealing out, but a real jaguar. Just the girl I like. I will give you the best fuck you've ever had, and you'll never forget this", Tom whispered to her ear.

He started to thrust harder and faster, making her back hit the wall. Sarah grabbed his hair with the other hand and dug her nails on his back with the other. The mixture of pain and pleasure made Tom go even wilder. Sarah kept on twisting and bucking her hips to make him hit the spot she wanted. The room, the whole house got filled with their panting and moans and grunts. Wet squelching noises came from their sexes colliding. 

Sarah felt how another orgasm started building inside her and she also felt how Tom's body started to slightly shake. She knew he was close. Sarah wanted it. She wanted to feel his hot seed inside of her. She wanted to hear what Tom sounds like when he's cuming.

"Yeah.. Tom.. I'm so close now.. Give it to me good! Give it to me hard! Give it to me!!" she shouted.

With those words, Tom spurted his cum inside her with a loud roar and six or seven 'fucks', and Sarah following him with the exact same second. Tom lowered his head against her shoulder, sweat dripping down from his back and fore head. Sarah let go of his hair and gently stroked the areas on his back of where her nails dug into. Both of them panting from the strain, both of them feeling their hot breaths on their skin.

After a while, Tom carefully helped Sarah to slide down from his lap. As her feet touched the floor, she felt like a new-born deer with it's wobbly legs. She also felt how Tom's cum and her juices were running down against her inner thigh.

"Um.. can I take a shower here?" Sarah asked.

"Of course, darling. Let me give you a towel", Tom said softly, gently brushing her cheek with his finger.

 

 

Sarah came back from the shower and started looking for her phone from her bag. When she found it, she noticed that Vanessa had tried to contact her for like 50 times, by calling her and sending her text messages. She didn't have the energy to go through all of them at that second, but just when she was about to put her phone down, her grandmother, or Boosha as she always called her, made a phone call.

"Hi, Boosha!" Sarah greeted.

 _"Hello, Sarah! How are you? Is everything okay over there in London?"_  Boosha asked.

"Yeah, everything's good. Um, can I call you later? I'm kinda.. busy at the moment.."

 _"Busy? Where are you? What are you doing there? And with who?"_ Boosha asked and she sounded worried.

"I'm alright, don't worry about that. It's just.." Sarah looked behind her to see if Tom was anywhere near. She didn't see him.

"Do you remember the actor I'm a fan of? Tom Hiddleston?

 _"Hiddlest.. Oh that Tom! The one who plays Loki? Of course I remember him! He's rather yummy"_ , Boosha said with a laugh.

"Yeah, he's the one, the British hottie.. The thing is that... um.. I'm at his place right now", Sarah whispered.

_"You are? How did you end up in there?"_

"Well.. me and Vanessa were at this bar and he came in and... I spilled some _WINE_  on my shirt and jeans, so he invited me at his place to  _CLEAN UP_ .. if you know what I mean..."

_"But your cloth--- oh my go.. Sarah!!! You didn't!! So tell me, was it as big as the pictures tells?"_

"I will tell you, as soon as I get back to Milwaukee, but to give you one spoiler.. I'd bang him again", Sarah said though the laughs.

They kept on talking for a good while and when she heard Tom coming up the stairs, she said her goodbye's to Boosha and sent few kisses through the phone. After she finished her phone call, she turned to Tom and he was smiling at her.

"You're okay, darling?" he asked.

"Never better", Sarah replied with a wide smile.

"I had very pleasant time with you. Too bad we won't get to meet again", Tom said and put his hand on her shoulder.

Sarah smiled deviously. 

"Don't say that. I might have a very good reason to visit London more often now. You see, a jaguar needs to hunt every now and then. And play with it's pray."

"Ehehehe, you so are not just a sweet little pussy cat, are you?", Tom said seductively.

"Nope. And never will be. But even big kitties knows how to purr."

Tom looked at her, smiling. He came closer to her, cupped her face and kissed her one last time.

"You want me to take you to the hotel or.. will you lose that towel of yours?", Tom said with the lowest voice.

"Make me...", Sarah challenged him and Tom ripped the towel off of her and finally, his bed became useful.


End file.
